Earth's Hell
, is a district of Hell, close to Other World, where evil characters go if they died on Earth. Though it wasn't shown in the original Dragon Ball manga, it is seen in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super. Characteristics Hell has drastically changed due to Akira Toriyama being more involved. The area in which Frieza is kept is a scenic, flowery field with trees throughout it, run by the Angels of Hell. Frieza is sealed in a cocoon, hanging from a tree above a field of flowers where stuffed animals parade while fairies and angels dance. Earth's Hell notably has more areas aside from this flower field, such as an underwater area where the flower field in which Frieza was kept is located, a rocky volcanic area above that section and a frozen tundra. Bats appear to be a common inhabitant of hell. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Golden Frieza Saga Frieza is in Hell being tortured by the Angels of Hell as they play their music and mess with him. Frieza, after fourteen years, is able to leave his cocoon in Hell because he is wished back by Sorbet and Tagoma using the Earth's Dragon Balls. Frieza returns to his cocoon in Hell after being killed by Goku, though this time in his organic body. A manga extra feature reveals that he is joined in Earth's Hell by his subordinates Sorbet and Shisami. Universe Survival Saga Upon discovering that Majin Buu will not wake up in time for the Tournament of Power, Goku has Baba resurrect Frieza from Hell for 24 hours so he can participate as part of Team Universe 7. Film Appearances Resurrection ‘F’ Frieza is in Hell being tortured by the Angels of Hell while they played their music. Sorbet and Tagoma wished Frieza back to the living world, Frieza leaving his cocoon in Hell. As Frieza was revived and killed again, he was sent back to his personal Hell after his death by Goku, again being tortured by the Angels. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 1 DLC, the Earth's Hell of Universe 6 appears in a parallel timeline featured in New Parallel Quest: "Universe 6 in a Fix!. It is invaded by Supervillain Janemba who's reality warping powers cause it to take on an appearance identical to how he altered Earth's Hell of Universe 7 in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Janemba is confronted by Hit who manages to defeat him with the assistance of the Future Warrior after they managed to stop Supervillain Golden Frieza and Supervillain Broly's attack on the restored Earth of Universe 6. However, after defeating Janemba, they are confronted by Supervillain Omega Shenron and Super 17 (Imperfect Supervillain). However, they are defeated by the Future Warrior and Hit who use Pure Progress to grow stronger in order to stand toe-to-toe with the two villains. ''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' Android 21 uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Frieza, Cell, Nappa, and the Ginyu Force freeing Frieza, Cell, Nappa, and Captain Ginyu from Earth's Hell which is mentioned by both Frieza and Cell. It is implied that Cell suffered the same punishment as Frieza which is revealed during a special conversation between him and Goku. Goku notes that he has never been to hell (confirming that his visits that depict hell in the Dragon Ball Z anime are now considered non-canon filler) and imagines it is a fiery place great for training, which angers Cell due to the torment he suffered and other things he refused to speak about, which are implied to be the same things that Frieza was forced to endure during his time there. Presumably Nappa and Ginyu (after he was killed in Tagoma's body the theft of which is mentioned by Frieza at one point in the story indicating the game follows the Dragon Ball Super anime version of the Golden Frieza Saga) ended up in Earth's Hell as well given that they both were killed on Earth. It is unknown if the rest of the Ginyu Force were however given that they died on Namek. Known residents *Angels of Hell - Guardians of Earth's Hell. They watch over Frieza while he's in his cocoon. *Frieza - An evil galactic tyrant and emperor who was responsible for billions of deaths, including the genocide of the Saiyans. He controlled a vast army and empire who did his bidding. Murdered King Vegeta, Bardock, Cargo (in the manga), Vegeta, Dende, Grand Elder Guru (shorten life span), and Krillin. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Nail, Piccolo, and Future Trunks. Although mortally injured by Goku, he was then killed by Trunks and is sent to Hell. After fourteen years, Frieza is revived by Sorbet and Tagoma but is sent back when he is killed by Goku. He later leaves Hell to help Team Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power and is revived by Whis as a gift from Beerus for helping them win. *Sorbet - The commander of Frieza's army. Helped in Frieza's invasion of Earth and was killed by Vegeta. Shown to be in Earth's Hell in the bonus pages of Warriors from Universe 6!. *Shisami - An elite soldier of Frieza's army. Helped in Frieza's invasion of Earth and was killed by Frieza (in the movie) or Tagoma (in the anime). Shown to be in Earth's Hell in the bonus pages of Warriors from Universe 6!. *Dr. Mashirito - Evil scientist who appeared in the Dr. Slump series was Killed by Obotchaman, returned from Hell as a ghost to get revenge. His ghost was later destroyed by Beerus in Dragon Ball Super which due to Beerus being a God of Destruction erased Dr. Mashirito from existence as his soul was destroyed. *Cell - Cell was allowed to keep his body in Hell and trained, he noted that hell was a terrible place of sorrow, misery and "other things" that he did not want to talk about (implying he suffered a similar punishment as Frieza yet was too embarrassed to admit to the "horrors" he had witnessed).Dragon Ball FighterZ, 2018 *Nappa - *Captain Ginyu - *Ginyu Force - Trivia *According to Frieza, if Earth gets destroyed, Earth's Hell gets erased or expunged along with it."I'll destroy the Earth while destroying him and that Hell will be permanently expunged." quote from Frieza - Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ However it is possible that Frieza was speaking metaphorically (as by destroying Earth, its Hell would expunged from his memory). *Though Frieza's punishment is benign by the standards of most beings, Frieza himself considers it absolute torture due to him loathing anything good and wholesome, making it a fitting punishment. Cell is implied to have suffered the same punishment in Dragon Ball FighterZ, though refuses to speak of it possibly out of embarrassment. *This is featured in both Resurrection 'F' and Super, but is inconsistent with Dragon Ball Z Kai, which unusually retains the filler scenes from the Kid Buu Saga showing Frieza and other deceased villains in hell (as seen in the original anime), with Frieza not in his cyborg form. See also *Hell Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Locations in Other World Category:Dimensions